Always Be Looting
Always Be Looting or ABL is a common Event which occurs while driving. The player is prompted to pick a location in order to send survivors in to scavenge for Weapons and Supplies. Sometimes the player is able to rescue, escort, and either recruit a character (most often a randomly generated character) or collect a reward like supplies, medical care, or a stat boost for the entire party. If the player is not satisfied with the locations on offer, they can use Gas to search for more - this will reshuffle the locations and allow the player to choose again. If a member of the Party has the 'Explorer' Perk, searching for new locations costs less fuel, and there will be more locations to pick from at a time. Location names will often give clues as to what can be found. For example; Restaurant locations will often contain a lot of food supplies, whereas a Pet Store will often have Dogs present the party can potentially recruit with the right perk. Names will also give hints as what to expect when scavenging there: * If a location has the prefix fancy it will contain a Safe. Junkyards have the prefix "secure" instead. * If a location has the suffix with car it is guaranteed there will be a Vehicle the party can use. * If a location has the suffix rescue, the player will find another survivor who they can escort out of the area. If this is accomplished, the survivor can be recruited or can give the party a reward (typically food, medicine or gasoline). * If the location is in red, the zombie count and aggression will be high. * If it has flashing colors, it is a rare special location, usually with desirable rewards. Here is a list of all locations that can be visited. Starting Locations These are the 5 locations available to players shortly after they start the game. * House on the Road * Quiet Factory * Quiet Hotel * Rest Stop * Yall-Mart Standard Locations These are the common locations available to select during ABL events. * Apartment ** Apartment Rescue ** Gym Apartment ** Riled Up Apartment ** Swarmed Apartment * Arcade ** Dead Arcade ** Swarmed Arcade * Bookstore * Cabin ** Cabin Rescue ** Cabin with Car ** Prepper Cabin ** Stash in the Woods * Burning House * City ** Apartment Row ** City Row ** City Row with Car ** Commercial Row ** Small Suburb * Dark Mansion * Factory ** Factory Rescue ** Fancy Factory ** Quiet Factory * Farm ** Barn Rescue ** Quiet Farm * Gas Station ** Gas Station Rescue ** Gas Station Siege * Grocery Store ** Big Grocery Store ** Grocery Rescue ** Packed Grocery Store * Gym ** Swarmed Gym * Hardware Store * Hospital Raid * Hotel ** Busy Hotel ** Quiet Hotel * House ** Big House ** Bullet-Ridden House ** Fancy House ** House on the Road ** Riled Up House * Junkyard ** Junkyard with Car ** Secure Junkyard * Office ** Fancy Office * Police Headquarters * Rest Stop ** Roadside Rescue ** Rest Stop with Car ** Swarmed Rest Stop * Sewers ** Sewer Rescue * Shopping Mall ** Mall Rescue * Sporting Goods Store * Yall-Mart ** Crowded Yall-Mart ** Deadly Yall-Mart City Locations Note: A full list of city descriptions can also be found here. * Apartment With "HELP" Banner * Apartment With "BARK" Banner * Arcade * Athletic Store * Bar * Book Store * Camp Supplies Shop * Coffee Shop * Convenience Mart * Furniture Store * Grocery Store * Gun Shop * Hardware Store * Infested Stronghold * Lost Safehouse * Medical Clinic * Office Building * Pet Shop * Pharmacy * Police Station * Restaurant * Sporting Goods Store * Strength & Fitness Gym * Umbrella Shop Special Locations These are rare locations that have a much lower likelihood of appearing during ABL events. * Concrete Bunker * Danger Rangers * Fishing Cabins * Frozen Friend * Giant Animal (formerly Hotdog Heaven) * Gothic Farm * Haunted Mansion * Hazardous Materials * Hermit's Cabin * Hunting Lodge * Junkyard Pals * Kung Fu Master * Malicious House * Museum * Mystery Factory * Ominous Labs * Raging Inferno * Spooky Graveyard * UFO Landing Site * Untouched Grocery Store City Locations These buildings may be found alongside standard City ABL locations. * Anime Store * Conjectural Technologies * Department of Motor Vehicles * KiND oF A*LOT*O COMiCS * NUTZ '4' T0YZ * Toilet Heaven * W*Y*K Station Category:Locations Category:Sub-Topic Category:Events